warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rising from the Ground/Six
SIX . GWYN Go on and try to tear me down Stormshadow gives me a long glance. I’m not sure what to say after those solemn words I had just uttered. Finally, the dark gray tabby tom tilts his head. “Well you’re definitely mostly IceClan or else you wouldn’t have freed us.” “I could have been forced,” I reason. He smiles, “Yes, you could have.” “Why are you smiling?” I frown, not in the mood to be joyous and happy. (Artic was always happy… no matter how dark the situation was.) “Nothing,” he gives a little chuckle, “it’s just that you’re so defensive that you’d try to defend yourself against whatever I say, even if it’s good.” I wince slightly at his words and his expression drops. “I’m sorry, was that the wrong thing to say?” “No,” I say hastily, “I just...you’re right about me, that’s all.” Stormshadow’s beautiful eyes meet my own. “I didn’t mean to laugh,” he cautions, “you are, of course, the friendliest cat I’ve been in contact with for a few moons now.” He manages another smile, even behind the dark words. “How do you smile so much?” I don’t understand this tom, “You’ve been a prisoner for so many moons and yet the moment you’re freed, you’re all laughs and smiles.” The dark tom shuffles his paws. “Something my mother taught me,” his voice tightens, “sometimes you have to be the one to overcome the darkness instead of letting it overcome you.” “That’s beautiful,” I breathe out. Before he can reply, Ravenflight’s scent washes over me. “Gwyn! We have to move out. The Raiders are getting reinforcements.” “Okay,” I turn to hurry away but Stormshadow stops me with his tail. “Mind if I go back with you? Most of the others are going back to the camp, but I want to go to Main.” “For what?” “To find answers to where I belong,” he tips his head, “You’re missing a fly warrior,” he tells me, “even with you in there. I know I’m a river warrior but if the general allows me I’m willing to learn.” “We could use a river warrior anyways,” Ravenflight flicks her tail, “now come on!” Together, we race out of the prison camp, just as the Raiders stream back in. I hear Enero’s howl. “Watch your back, Gwyn! I will find you, and when I do, your life is mine.” I can’t suppress the shiver that runs through me as we escape his grasp. ~ Stormshadow is talking his terms over with Blackthorn. We’re all in the spacious den but I’m not really listening. “I’ll be partners with Gwyn,” he offers, “she does have Raider experience after all.” I jerk my head up. “You want to be partners with me?” I cough out, “Why not Ravenflight?” “Well she and Sootflight know each other very well anyways,” he points out, “and I’m sure we’ll be a great team.” He gives me a genuine smile that I can’t help but return. I scowl and erase the smile off my face. After all these tragedies, I shouldn’t be smiling. “Then it’s settled,” Blackthorn grunts, “tomorrow you’ll begin training sessions with the rest of them.” The dark gray river warrior nods eagerly. I continue glaring at his back. When Blackthorn dismisses us, I’m the first one out the entrance. I head straight for the den, determined to be asleep before anyone could talk to me. Especially Stormshadow. The tom unnerves me. I haven’t even reached the den when Stormshadow nudges me. “Do you want to share a mouse?” I open my mouth to refuse but I get caught up in his speckled eyes. “Sure,” the word flies out of my mouth, “I’d love to.” He gives me one of those smiles that makes my own lips curve upwards. I push them back down and try to maintain my scowl as we settle down in front of the den. “They don’t like you,” he observes as the others bustle by. “No,” I agree, though Ravenflight shoots me a small smile. “Well except her.” “What happened to…” Stormshadow furrows his brow, “Aspenpelt? Yes, that was his name.” I freeze. “Nothing,” I stand, “nothing happened to him.” I turn to storm inside but Stormshadow rests his tail on my flank. I draw away from his touch and accidentally crash into him. I pull away but he leans in so I can feel his breath on my cheek. “Don’t go,” he breathes out, “I didn’t mean to upset you.” I take a few breaths before seating myself again. I don’t scoot away. Something about being close to him feels comforting. “Sorry,” I shake my head, “I just don’t like talking about Aspenpelt.” “Why?” I give him a withering glare and he smirks. “Sorry,” he laughs shortly, “I was just curious. I apologize.” “Don’t apologize,” I blurt out, “it’s just… you don’t want to know.” The expression in his eyes is unfathomable. “Alright,” he concedes, “What brought you to IceClan?” He tilts his head, “You were born a Raider, correct?” “Yes,” I say hesitantly. But I don’t know the answer to the rest of his question. Why did I come here? “My best friend wanted to come here after finding out about his parents,” I decide to tell the tom the truth. This wasn’t that painful after all. “His mother was a Raider but his father is Blackthorn. His mother died trying to bring him to IceClan. Raiders murdered her.” “So you guys came over?” I nod. I don’t want to tell him the rest. He sees my resistance and takes a bite of the mouse before pushing it over to me. “Eat,” he prompts. “What about you?” I blurt out before I could do anything. He raises an eyebrow, “What made you decide to become a river warrior?” Stormshadow licks a paw nonchalantly. “My parents drowned when I was a kit. I saw how the water overpowered them and I refused to let that happen to me. I came to Main camp searching for answers to my dream of doing something important. I found out about warriors who fought using the water to their advantage so I joined their forces.” He gives me a sad smile, “I never knew the Raiders were fairly good at capturing river warriors.” “That entire camp was river warriors?” I gape. “And more,” he nods, “it’s not that hard to catch a river warrior. If you block their routes, they’ll be forced to come on land. We’re fishes on land,” he sighs. “but I’m willing to try to learn how a fly warrior fights.” “I’m sorry about your parents,” I murmur. He shakes his head and nudges the mouse. “Eat, Gwyn,” he tells me. Then he stands and walks into the den. I watch the spot where he disappeared, feeling more elated than I had ever been. I will be rising from the ground